


A Love Reflected On

by Khylara



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Backstage at a Smackdown taping, Dean sees something and reflects</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Reflected On

**Author's Note:**

> Written Nov 2008

 

They’re kissing again.

 

I can barely see them thanks to the dim lighting backstage; if it hadn’t been for the gleam of gold around both of their waists – Eddie’s tag belt and Chris’ United States – I would’ve missed them entirely. Especially since they’ve somehow managed to find the one ignored corner amidst the chaos of a Smackdown taping. They’re taking full advantage of it, too – they’re wrapped around each other so tight that it’s hard to see where one of them ends and the other begins.

 

This isn’t the first time I’ve caught them and I know it won’t be the last. I’ve known both of them for over ten years and they’ve been together in one way or another for nearly that long. God knows I’ve walked in on them doing a hell of a lot more than just kissing. It’s to the point where it doesn’t faze me anymore and the two of them have stopped moving away from each other when they know it’s me. It’s become a testament to our friendship and how much they trust me, the fact that they’re comfortable expressing their affection for each other in front of me.

 

A lot of that is because of Eddie; he’s always been the more touchy feely of the two of them thanks to his upbringing. An arm flung over one shoulder. A helping hand when injuries made it hard to stand up straight, much less walk. A quick, reassuring hug. Eddie became known for all that in whatever locker room we were in. But with Chris, the touches always lingered and were more frequent than with anyone else.  And while Chris would pull back from everyone else, he never shied away when Eddie was the one touching him.  Instead, his entire being would light up whenever Eddie was nearby.

 

Maybe that was when I first began suspecting something. Chris is one of the most private people I know, but put him with Eddie and he opens up a little. He not only listens, but he talks, and not just about wrestling. Even if it’s about trivial things, like a book he just finished or a phone call from his sister back home. Eddie keeps him from withdrawing into himself with his Houdini act, and that’s not a small thing.

 

Eddie keeps him from taking things too seriously, too. Chris could have the worst night in the world where everything that could go wrong would, and Eddie would be waiting for him behind the curtain with a stupid joke guaranteed to drag a smile out of him. I swear, the man can push every button he has, trick him into some outlandish scheme and he’ll go along with it. Willingly, too. Which is a good thing, because Chris is usually the only one who can keep Eddie from getting too carried away.  They balance each other perfectly – not just as friends or partners or even lovers, but as soul mates.

 

The first time I caught them together – it was during our ECW days, with the three of us sharing car rides and hotel rooms whenever we could to save what little cash we earned. I remember coming back early from a public appearance to find them in bed together, stripped down to their boxers and trading hungry kisses. To this day I’ve never seen Chris’ face that shade of red; the man was blushing all the way down to his toes. Eddie was shameless enough to ask if I wanted to join in; I vaguely remember shaking my head before retreating.

 

They found me in the hotel’s restaurant after that. I had gone down there to hide while they finished whatever they had been doing. Both of them holding hands, clinging to each other and scared to death about how I’d react, but neither one of them apologizing even as they asked if I minded. And I didn’t – not after seeing them together like that and realizing how much they meant to one another. Some people belong together no matter what – Chris and Eddie are two of those people.

 

That’s not to say they haven’t had their problems – they have. More than most. Injuries on both sides, all sorts of family drama, Eddie’s addictions – it’s been one thing or another over the years. The bedside vigils and desperate prayers, the close calls and missed chances…far too many things have tried to tear them apart. But through everything, they survived. And stayed together.

 

They’re both strong men, but they’re stronger together. Because they saved each other.

 

The roar of the crowd beyond the curtain dragged me out of my thoughts and I glanced at my watch. It was almost time for Eddie’s tag match against Kurt Angle’s protégés and Chris’ was on after that. Add in the fact that Vince was lurking around and frowned on public displays of affection…

 

I went up to them as unobtrusively as I could and cleared my throat. “I hate to interrupt you two…” I began, smiling. And I really did; the kind of love they have is rare and a beautiful thing to see.

 

Chris’ face turned as red as his tights as Eddie grinned at me. “We embarrassing you again, _amigo_?”

 

I shook my head. “Just wanted to remind you that your match is on next.”

 

His eyes widened in surprise. “ _Dios_ …already?” He let Chris go, but not before he stole another kiss. “See you later?”

 

“Count on it,” Chris promised. His fingers brushed over Eddie’s goatee. “Be careful, okay?”

 

Eddie nodded, turning his head enough to brush his lips over Chris’ fingers. “You, too.”  His voice dropped to a whisper. “ _Te amo, querido_.”

 

Chris’ voice was just as soft. “Love you, too.” He stepped away fully as Eddie headed for the curtain and his waiting tag partner.

 

We both watched him go. “So…should I find another hotel room for tonight?” I asked; I couldn’t help teasing.

 

Chris ducked his head to hide his bright red cheeks, but he was smiling. “No, not tonight. We have an early flight home tomorrow morning.” There was a pause. “At least that was the plan before Eddie…you know.”

 

“Dragged you into the corner?” I finished with a grin of my own. “Let me know if things change. I can always crash with CJ.” Just then I heard my name shouted. “I’ll meet up with you later. Have a good match.” I went off in the direction I had heard my name called, but not before glancing back at my friend.

 

Chris had moved to the curtain’s edge, his whole attention focused on the match, ready to give a helping hand if Eddie needed it after he was done.  And I knew that if I came back later during Chris’ match, Eddie would be standing in the exact same spot, doing exactly the same thing.

 

Smiling, I turned my attention back to my job, but not before making a mental note to find Jericho before the night was out. Hopefully his standing offer of the spare bed in his hotel room was still open.

 

 

 


End file.
